Conventionally, as supports for chromatography, particles of synthetic polymers such as poly(meth)acrylates and poly(meth)acrylamides and natural polymers such as polysaccharides have been used. Among these, particles of synthetic polymers are produced by a method of polymerizing a monomer hydrophobized with a protecting group or the like, or either method of normal phase suspension polymerization (O/W type) and reversed phase suspension polymerization (W/O type).
When hydrophobization is performed, the secondary treatment of conversion into a hydrophilic group must be performed after polymerization. Problems of the reversed phase suspension polymerization are that a large amount of an organic solvent is required, and the particle preparation step is complicated. But, since an acrylamide monomer generally has low solubility in an organic solvent, normal phase suspension polymerization using this has not been performed so far. For the preparation of polyacrylamide particles using an acrylamide monomer, generally, the method of polymerizing a monomer hydrophobized with a protecting group or the like, or a method of polymerizing by reversed phase suspension is adopted (Patent Documents 1 to 3). Problems of such reversed phase suspension polymerization are that a large amount of an organic solvent is required, and the particle preparation step is complicated. When hydrophobization is performed, the secondary treatment of conversion into a hydrophilic group must be performed after polymerization.
Patent Documents 4 and 5 report the use of a polymer using a tertiary acrylamide-based crosslinkable monomer as a dental material. These disclose compositions for making up for the loss of teeth and do not relate to polymer particles.